lacasadiroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
La Casa De Espana
La Casa De Espana This is The official guild of the nation of Spain. It will hold the Royal Family, Government, Military, Navy, The ESTC, and the People. It is led by a Congress which is directed by the royal family. It's government society type is Republican Monarchy. It is currently at 200 people, and is open to all spanish. The Classes of Spain (The Upper Class) - The Royal Family, and the top 5 highest people in government, top 2 highest people in navy, top 2 highest people in military, top 3 highest people in The ESTC, and 2 representatives of the people are officer, this makes up a total of approximately 24 people. These are the officers. This is known as the upper class. (The Middle Class) - All people above level 30, or accepted people below level 30 that have a good past, or King's recognition. This is the class for the standard people. This might be for people that make decent money, they don't have individual major effects on Society in La Royale, however they make up about 50% of The Guild. These are the veterans. This is The Middle Class. (The Lower Class) - All people below level 30, that do not have King Recognition. This makes up about 45% of the Guild. This group works on boosting the economy and fighting in wars, they have little impact on decisions and society, however they greatly impact our Nation's culture and greatly contribute to us, and without them we would cease to exist. These are the members. This is The Lower Class. This Area has a weight of 40% of all decisions made in the guild and for the nation. This is lead by Sir Carlos Clemente. It is a group of 12 people. There are 6 officers in it, and 6 veterans. This group does not ever see action, however, it holds more power than any other division. It meets every week on Friday Night, location, ( Classified ), It consists of Sir Carlos Clemente, David Ironbones, Dandandragon, Erin Sword Stealer, Captain Eclipse, Francis Chiphawk, Captain Ryan, Cadet, Hippie, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Jack Dreadvane, Peter Wavefury, and Matthew Daggermenace. 3.) The Royal DistrictEdit This Area is the smallest of all of the Districts, but individually holds the most power of all of them. There are only 9 people in it, but they are all officers, and honored family members of King Clemente. This group is lead'' '''by Sir Carlos Clemente. It consists of Sir Carlos Clemente, Cadet, Dandandragon, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Captain John Fatbeard, Peter Wavefury, James Warhawk, Halle, and Erin Sword Stealer. This group never sees any war, and is not involved in government affairs. They spend their time giving orders to the government which are handed down to the Middle Class, which is given to The Lower Class. This group is the favorite of Pearson Wright, and is the most rare and important of all of them. 4.) The Executive DistrictEdit This Area consists of the most government members. It has 30 members and handles many topics within the Guild and the Nation. The Executive branch handles plans for Wars, Trade Routes, Technological Systems, Secret Services, Civil Issues, and any other societal problems. This is more of an action district. The Legislative District passes the laws, once orders by The Royal Family, then passed by Congress, and then The Executive District makes it happen. This group is the biggest in the Government. It is lead by president Carlos La Verde Sanita. This Area contains 15 members of the government. It passes the proposed ideas, and it makes new laws. This group is lead by Cadet. It has a weight of 20% on all decisions, however individually it is very powerful. This group is given orders directly handed down from The Royal Family, and then passes it through a series of Districts which make Ideas, Realities. 6.) The Royal ESTC The ESTC, East Spanish Trading Corporation, is the official trading co. of Spain. It is lead by Lord Ryan Blademonk, assisted by Lord Captain Ryan, Lord Usman, and Lord Francis Chiphawk. This group is an elite Company, all above level 35, and must have the official ESTC Uniforms and weapons. There is a verbal, physical, and listening test that must be taken to get into it. You must apply to a waiting list, and if the Corporation is full you have to wait until someone leaves it to move in. It has 3 HMS Ships, and 7 War Galleon Transportation Vessels. All of these ships are accompanied by Delta Navy Marines, and Ships, so they get to their destination unharmed. There are 3 different Divisions within The ESTC. There is The Council of ESTC, The Trade men of ESTC, and the Armed Forces of ESTC. The council is defined as the government, the Trade men are the people, and the Armed Forces are the military. Lord Captain Ryan Leads The Armed Forces of ESTC, Lord Cadet leads the Council of ESTC, and Lord Francis Chiphawk leads The Trade men of ESTC. This corporation is 5 months old officially, but has secretly been around over a year with the creation of The Avar Trade Co, by Pearson Wright. 7.) The Royal Delta NavyEdit The Delta Navy is the Official Navy of La Royale De Spain, and the most Royal in the Nation. It is lead by Grand Lord Admiral William Foulbutler, Lord Admiral Dandandragon, and Royal Admiral Captain Eclipse. The Delta Navy consists of 6 HMS Ships, 3 War Frigates, and 4 War Sloops. It consists of 50 trained marines all above level 30. It flies under the spanish flag and serves Sir Carlos Clemente. It escorts ESTC ships and Royal cruises frequently, and rarely sees action, because of all the other massive fleets Spain has that protect La Royale De Spain from ever having to see battle. However when it does see battle it literally burns the living daylights out of the enemy. Please talk to Sir Carlos Clemente, or Carlos La Verde Sanita about applying. 8.) The Cossak FlankEdit The Cossak Flank is led by Sir Carlos Clemente, General Lawrence Helmbain, General William Foulbutler, General David Goldrage, and General Dandandragon. It is the official ground force of La Royale De Spain. It consists of 60 Elite Marines, level 35 and up. It is a royal army designed not mainly to fight, but to strike fear into the 'enemy behind the vast lines of decoys which Spain possesses. The King of Spain himself leads the Small Elite Force and out of 7 battles so far, proudly we say that all have been victories. This Army requires much training to get into, and requires King's Recognition just to apply for. It d'oesn't require outfits. There are 3 officers in The Flank, and 57 veterans. 9.) The Capital GuardEdit The Capital Guard is a small force of elite guards, enrolled by King Carlos Clemente, to protect The Royal Family. It requires outfits, maxed notoriety, and extreme trust. It currently has 5 members, and will only let in 15. It doesn't have a leader, but Carlos manages it. They are only on duty when needed, usually during meetings and parties. Please talk to a government official about joining. 10.) The Royal Spanish Colonies Edit The Royal Spanish Colonies consist of Cuba, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panama, El Salvador, Belize, Guatemala, Florida, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Bolivia, Argentina, Chile, Morocco, Columbia, and Ecuador. These Colonies are watched over by The ESTC and members of La Casa Unida, and bring in 47% of Spain's total profit. They are critical to the nation. Most of these colonies are run by Samuel Creststeel, however 42% of the spanish colonial citizens have sworn loyalty to The Royal Family of Spain and to 'Carlos Clemente. 11.) ESTC Applications Edit 1.) Grand Head Lord - Ryan Blademonk4.) Field Marhsall - ( open ) 2.) Royal Lord - Francis Chiphawk 5.) Chancellor - ( open ) 3.) Vice Lord - Captain Ryan 6.) Royal Count - ( open ) There are more ranks, however as The ESTC is being reorganized, and power has been given to Lord Ironbones, changes have been made. Leon was fired, his laws are no history. There are 23 different ranks in The ESTC. These are the top 6. Please leave a comment if you wish to apply for a position, and put it in this form. Name : ............ Reason : Why do you want this position? Why do you want to be in The ESTC? Name 3 of your top accomplishments. 12.) The Secret Services Edit The secret services is an elite core assigned by Cadet to handle black ops that the regular navy and military marines and cadets cannot handle. Hippie leads this elite force. It has 10 members, all in the Ranger Lord outfits, all above level 45 and highly trained. When stuff gets out of hand, and the navy can't handle it, they call in these guys. They are the best and most feared in all of Spain. It is extremely hard to get into. Please speak to Hippie about joining if you think you have a chance of getting by in the Core. 13.) The Delta CartaEdit The Delta Carta is the official constitution of Spain. This Constitution was created by Sir Carlos Clemente. It is given new laws/guidlelines whenever Congress decides a new law is needed. 1st Ammendment - Thou shall not commit any crime that can physically, emotionally, sexually, or mentally hurt another being. 2nd Ammendment - All men are created Equal. 3rd Ammendment - All men have equal voting rights in the Middle Class diversity. 4th Ammendment - All men are paid according to how much work they do in the Middle Class. 5th Ammendment - All Citizens will have food and water. 6th Ammendment - All Citizens will have Social Security. 7th Ammendment - All Citizens will be given Health Treatment, if they cannot afford it. 8th Ammendment - All Citizens will follow the orders of their leaders. 9th Ammendment - Women have voting rights with the same amount of weight as men do. 10th Ammendment - All marines will be given Ammunition, Food, Shelter, and clothing, provided by The Spanish Government. 11th Ammendment - All Citizens will take part in monthly Evacuation Drills, and any other planned government events. 12th Ammendment - All Citizens will answer directly to the king of Spain. 13th Ammendment - All Citzens will be good ambassadores of their Nation. 14.) The Citzenship Application In Order to become a citizen of Spain there are a few test and tasks that must be taken and completed. 1.) You must have atleast one person in your family from Spain. 2.) You must give a reason why you wish to become Spanish. 3.) You must take the oath of Spanish Nationalism, " I swear to serve Spain to the day that I die. " 4.) You must pass the Mental oral test given by Legislative officials. 15.) Department Of Education Edit The Department Of Education is headed by Carlos La Verde Sanita. It educates all citizens to the base level, in which they learn the basic needs of living in Spain. If they wish to learn past the basic levels they will need to take private classes with other masters which can be find in the guild or through out the Empire Of Spain. The Department Of Education is funded 12% of the Annual National Budget. 16.) Department Of Health Edit The Department Of Health is headed by Usman. It takes care of wounded citizens and marines during the war times, by reviving them with tonics, and healing them with voodoo magic. It is a very small but successful division. The Department Of Health is funded 8% of the Annual National Budget. 17.) Department Of Defense Edit The Department Of Defense is headed by Lawrence Helmbain. He is assissted by Officer David Goldrage, Officer Francis Chiphawk, and Officer Usman. Together they keep the guild safe and secure within it's perimeter, and assure that no civil wars, or arguments get out of hand. They are The Social Security Officers. The Departement Of Defense is funded 15% of the Annual National Budget. 18.) Department Of JusticeEdit The Department Of Justice is headed by Carlos La Verde Sanita. This group is incharge of guild discipline. When things get to out of hand, it will be brought to court justice, and the suspect or suspects will be put on trial. The Department Of Justice is funded 5% of the Annual National Budget. 19.) Department Of Rebel Control Edit The Department Of Rebel Control is headed by Sir Carlos Clemente. This Department keeps some of the uprisings against the crown in the Spanish, and Portugese colonies, at bay. This group was created when Samuel Creststeel, brother of Pearson Wright, rebelled in La Casa Unida along with exiled Queen, Janet War Rage (no longer part of La Casa Unida). There were 347 rebel civilians which eventually won their independence over The Delta Empire, and formed the Republic of Savica and Western Monada. There have not been any major uprisings after this occurance, however this department was put in place to assure something like this never occurs again. This Department is funded 10% of the Annual National Budget. 20.) Department Of CharityEdit The Department Of Charity was founded by Cadet. This department gives money, food, and clothing to the less fortunate in the Spanish Empire, and in La Royale De Spain. This Department is funded 2% of The Annual National Budget. 21.) Department Of Foreign AffairsEdit The Department Of Foreign affairs is headed by Carlos La Verde Sanita, he is assisted, by Jack Dreadvane, Hippie, and William Foulbutler. This Department takes care of Alliances and Defensive pacts, and Embargos, and Wars. It advises the Congress on whether to go to war with someone or not, or when to place an embargo, or alliance, or sign a defensive pact. This Department is rather small, however it is vital to not only the guild, but the empire as a whole. This Department is funded 0.4% of The Annual Budget. 22.) Department Of Pre-EvacuationEdit The Department of Pre-Evacuation is headed by Captain Ryan, assissted by William Foulbutler, and Syko. This Department comes in when invasions, terrorist attacks, or civil wars take place. It groups the civilians together on islands, and sets up a perimeter, and places 2 officers for every 10 civilians. This Department is rarely needed, as The Spanish Military does a very good job of keeping out enemies, and terrorrists, and The Capital Guard, Secret Services, and Department Of Defense do an excellent! job at preventing civil wars from ever occurring. This Department has only been used one time, and that was during the Civil War of The Delta Empire. This Department is funded 2.6% of The Annual Budget. 23.) Department Of Entertainment Edit The Department Of Entertainment is headed by Dandandragon, who is assissted by Fishin Tony. It is responsible for keeping the guild content, in times of war, and in times of peace. Everyone needs to have some..... fun. It is no fun when you just sit around working all day. So Dandandragon and Fishin Tony volunteered to make this Department. It hosts parties, royal dinners, dances, cruises, svs events, pvp events, and contests. This Department is the most liked of the people. It is very important to the guild. This Department is funded 5% of The Annual Budget. 24.) The Cordoba Bank The Cordoba bank is the International Bank of Spain. It holds 29 Trillion Euros. It is guarded by 143 guards, and is protected by 3, 9 foot thick steel walls. It is impossible to break into, because the high amount of security, and only authorized personnel can enter. The Cordoba Bank Census Edit 1.) The Royal Family - + 3 Trillion 2.) The Upper Class - + 9 Trillion 3.) The Middle Class + 8 Trillion 4.) The Lower Class + 4 Trillion 5.) The Colonies + 5 Trillion 25.) The Western Catholic AllianceEdit 1.) La Royale De Spain 2.) Spania 3.) Spartans Savvy Jr 4.) Spartans Savviest 5.) La Casa Unida 6.) Diablos Unleashed 7.) INFERNO 8.) Purp N Yellow 9.) Svs Demons 10.) Shadow Blood 11.) Heart of Diablos 12.) Diablo's Reign 13.) The Delta Empire 12.) Co. Rangers 13.) Spartans Savvy 14.) Line Of Spartans 15.) Savvy Academy 16.) Mcraging 17.) Caribbean Eagles All of these guilds have joined together to serve Spain. They all together bring in 4,120 people, however only 2,120 of these are loyal to Pearson Wright, but the numbers are improving, and his power is greatly growing. The Alliance is the biggest In POTCO! 26.) The Spanish PressEdit The Spanish Press is head by Capt. Skull X. It is the Top News paper Press of Spain and broadcasts information and new updates on wars, meetings, and interviews live on this Wikia. It is funded 4% of The Annual Budget. 27.) The Spanish Most WantedEdit 1.) Benjamin Macmorgan 2.) Stephen 3.) Amderal Qwuas 4.) Dog O'hawk 5.) Poeman